deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) vs. The Mountain (Game Of Thrones)
Description: Two brutal, sadistic and strong antagonists will fight each other to see who is stronger to physically break the other. Interlude Interlude: Wiz: strength is one of the most important elements that the human body needs. Without it we could not strive, overcome and defend ourselves. Boomstick: but these two use their extreme physical strength to destroy others. Wiz: Bane, The Gotham's Reckoning. Boomstick: Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain That Rides Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Bane: (https://youtu.be/uF6IIp6YMjo Hans Zimmer - Bane's Theme) "I was wondering what would break first, your spirit or your body". -Bane. Wiz: was a ruthless terrorist and the field commander of the League of Shadows who sought to fulfill the destiny that the league's founder Ra's al Ghul had been previously determined to accomplish: the annihilation of Gotham City. Boomstick: Bane was said to have been born and raised in a hellhole of a prison called the Pit, where Talia al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, and her mother were imprisoned. After their cell was left unlocked, the prisoners attacked and murdered Talia's mother, but they would have also killed Talia if Bane had not intervened. He protected her, and was determined to ensure that the one form of innocence to exist in the Pit was kept alive as the prisoner's redemption. Wiz: After he helped Thalia escape, the prisoners tortured him and left his body in constant agony, then he was rescued by The League of Shadows and built a mask so he could withstand his pain. Boomstick: Bane and Talia were trained by the League, but for Ra's, Bane was a monstrosity and a constant reminder of the nightmare in which he had let his wife die. Then, Bane was excommunicated from the organization and became a mercenary. After Ra's death, Talia inherited his cloak and took Bane back to the fold to launch a multifaceted attack to destroy Gotham City and accomplish what Ra had failed to finish. Bane was also responsible for a coup d'etat in West Africa that attracted John Daggett, the commercial rival of Bruce Wayne and thus begins his story. Wiz: Being a former member of the League of Shadows, Bane is a very dangerous man, just like Batman: he was disciplined in the fields of martial arts, stealth and fencing, and he is a Big Guy, his size is 6.2 and it weighs 110. Boomstick: For you! not only that. What really makes it so scary is its incredible strength, Bane had extremely high levels of strength. Wiz: Bane can easily crush a man's throat with a pure one-handed grip strength and can even break his neck easily. You can also lift Batman from the ground by the neck with one hand and you can walk with him quietly, he could break his plastic wives, hold with one hand of the plane, break the mask of Kevlar from Batman, etc. Boomstick: but his most impressive feat is: casually breaking a thick concrete pillar with his punches without any damage. Wiz: In addition to his strength, he has an incredible ability and senses, Bane was able to receive repeated blows of Batman with little or no effect and even surpassed him with his knowledge of fighting techniques similar to those of Batman and easily defeated 3 guards in question of seconds, He knew how to handle a sword and had ninja skills. Boomstick: Due to his training: Bane possessed extremely high senses and consciousness: he could easily see through unclear environments due to his League of Shadows training, which also allowed him to contradict such techniques if used against him. That meant he was completely immune to Batman's most ingenious and conventional weaponry. Wiz: Bane was a master strategist, he was extremely cunning and very intelligent, and he often mishandled and cheated on his enemies, his plans were quite complex and he was always one step ahead of his enemies, he discovered Batman's identity, he knew where his armory was and almost breaks it psychologically. Boomstick: but in addition to his strength and brain, the most impressive thing about Bane was his tolerance for pain ... Bane's mask gave him anelgesics that made him invulnerable, thanks to these chemists: he became immune to pain and could receive attacks from his opponents without getting tired, example: Batman's blows did absolutely nothing to him, Batman despite not being at his best, is at the limit of human strength and each of his hits had more than 5000 Newtons of force. Wiz: despite his mix of skill, strength and intelligence: Bane is not invensible ... he was defeated by Batman in his second fight and killed by Catwoman with a Batman motorcycle bullet. if it's damaged the crippling pain from the injuries that he had sustained while he was down in the Pit quickly return, rendering him severely weakened and unable to fight properly. also his arrogance and ego make him underestimate his enemies. "You could watch me torture an entire city and then when you truly understand the depths of your failure, we will fulfil Ra's Al Ghul's destiny. We will destroy Gotham and then when it is done and Gotham is ashes...then you have my permission to die." -Bane to Bruce. The Mountain: "Elia Martell! I killed her children! Then I raped her! Then I smashed her head in like THIS!" -The Mountain. (https://youtu.be/aES1LLnRwMY StormSound - Ravager Of Worlds) Wiz: Gregor Clegane is the older brother of Sandor "The Hound" Clegane and is the head of House Clegane which are landed knights and bannermen to House Lannister. Gregor is a freakishly tall and large man, almost eight feet tall, and for this he was often called The Mountain That Rides or simply The Mountain. Boomstick: Ser Gregor Clegane was the head of House Clegane, a knightly house from the Westerlands, and the elder brother of Sandor Clegane. When Sandor and Gregor were children, Gregor held his brother's face in a fire for playing with one of his toys without permission, horrifically scarring him.1 Gregor was a landed knight rather than a full-fledged lord. Gregor was monstrously huge, he was the largest, strongest and most feared man in Westeros. His monstrous strength and size were unmatched, and was one of the most powerful and dangerous people in the Seven Kingdoms. He was feared throughout Westeros with a reputation for ferocity, brutality and anger. He has committed unspeakable acts of violence, such as brutally torturing his victims to death, viciously raping women and murdering children. He was a fiercely loyal retainer and servant of House Lannister, particularly to Lord Tywin. Wiz:During Robert's Rebellion, one year after Prince Rhaegar knighted him, Gregor participated in the Sack of King's Landing. After entering the Red Keep he brutally killed Rhaegar's two children by Elia Martell: their daughter Rhaenys and baby Aegon. He killed baby Aegon by bashing his head against the wall, and then while still covered in the gore from her children proceeded to viciously torture and rape Elia, after torturing and raping her for several hours, he then horrifically killed her. It is rumored that he killed her by cutting her in half with a single swing of his massive sword, although he later claimed to have "smashed her head in with his bear hands". which caused a huge hatred of the Martells of Dorne (especially Prince Oberyn) towards Ser Gregor and The Lannister. but he continued as a warrior of Tywin going unpunished from his actions and earning a feared reputation throughout Westeros, until he fought against Prince Oberyn in the Tyrion combat trial. Boomstick: Being Gregor is an extremely big and strong man. It measures more than 6'9 and weighs 193 kilograms, has a formal training for a gentleman, which makes him a good boxer and a good user of the sword, He wields a 6-foot-long sword and with it he is able to decapitate horses and even lift men, He also wears a fairly large and heavy armor. Wiz: Gregor is known for his violence and cruelty. He is a sadistic murderer and rapist, and takes great pleasure in tormenting others. His foul temper makes him a danger to all those around him, and he once supposedly killed a man for snoring too loud. He has been often compared to a frothing dog. Gregor is very solitary, and never leaves his lands unless he is fighting in a tourney or a war. Boomstick: Mountain skills are strongly associated with his incredible physical strength and Herculean stature, he is also a skilled swordsman and someone incredibly strong and resilient. Wiz: but Ser Gregor is not invencible. its size makes it strong, but slow and clumsy, usually defeats its enemies through intimacy and strength, but was mocked by Oberyn, whose style was fast, fast and effective, also does not have much skill or technique, which makes it an unstoppable force but a man of bad temper at the same time. "A man who sees nothing has no use for his eyes, cut them out and give them to your next outrider. Tell him you hope that four eyes might see better than two ... and if not, the man after him will have six." -Gregor Clegane. Pre-Death Battle: Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE! Death Battle: 6 months before: Before excommunicating him: Ra's Al Ghul gives a mission to Bane: go Gotham and destroy it Landing, since this was a city full of corruption and poverty. -after leaving with his men, a man covered in Light appears and transports him to another world- Bane: where are we? Mercenary: no idea... 2 days before: In King's Landing Prison Tyrion Lannister and Prince Oberyn Martell are discussing the upcoming combat trial against the mountain. Tyrion: Are you sure you fight for me? Oberyn: Yes, I will avenge Ellia and her children. Tyrion: but you can be killed, if that happens. Oberyn: it won't be the day of my death. Tyrion: if demons exist, I hope they are not so cruel to us. ?: You call the devil and he appears to you! both nobles are surprised and get up from their chairs, in front of them is a rather peculiar man, he is quite tall, big, wears pants and a strange leather suit, has a bald head and uses a terrifying mask to cover his face. It was Bane. Oberyn: and who are you? You're not from here right? Bane: Hmm. no i am not. Tyrion: how did you get in? Bane: there are several ways to escape and leave, so many that you would not remember. Tyrion: Ok, but what do you want and where do you come from? Bane: Lord Tyrion, Prince Oberyn. I will be your champion! Tyrion: why would you do that? Bane: Like every man I have my reasons, my goals, my desires. My reasons at this time are peace and justice. you didn't kill your nephew, you're innocent, and Gregor murdered Oberyn's sister and nephews, the world would be a better place without dishonorable men like him. Oberyn: interesting. How do we know that you can defeat Ser Gregor? Bane: there are always probabilities and things whose result we deduce but also some random elements, you could be killed by The Mountain or kill him before he drew his sword, even the two could die. You don't know, he doesn't know, I don't know. Tyrion: You Lord Bane, do you think you are capable of beating The Mountain? -Bane opens the door and several soldiers and defeated guards are seen. Bane: I beat all those men without your knowing it, Gregor is just another part of a long list of men I've killed. He is not the first, nor will he be the last, I have a feeling that we are both sure of those! Oberyn: Can you use a sword? Bane: I know how to use a sword as you know how to use a spear, each warrior has his favorite weapons, I have always preferred to use my hands, I feel my strength with each of my blows, I can hear and feel the pain of my enemies. but not I have doubts about using a sword. Tyrion: Well, will you be my campion? Bane: will you give me gold from your family? Tyrion: A Lannister always pays his debts. Bane: Well, I'm a man of my word. -Tyrion and Oberyn begin to chat later when they turn around they see that Bane suddenly disappeared, but both have no doubt that he will be their champion. 1 Day Before: Cercei and Tywin manage to convince Ser Gregor to be their champion, they know that no man of the seven kingdoms has the courage to face him, Tywin has several doubts about whether Tyrion murdered Joffrey, but Cercei is more than sure, Jaime intents to reason with them, but his hatred of Tyrion clouds his objectivity, Ser Gregor arrives at the Red Fort, is dressed in his armor and carries his 6-foot sword. Cercei: I don't think the Tyrion champion makes him a dent. Tywin: what have I told you to underestimate your enemies? Cercei: I know, you don't have to repeat it, but no Westeros man is able to fight Ser Gregor. Tywin: Varys said that Tyrion has a secret champion, a demon incarnate in the skin of a man, a kind of man who only sees every hundred years. I don't know if I believe him. Cercei: I don't think so, we'll see who that supposed champion is. The Present: Tyrion with Oberyn, Ellaria and Bane are in the combat test. Tyrion: Won't you wear armor? Bane: I don't see it necessary. Bane is only wearing his steel vest and his common clothes, Tyrion is afraid of being easily defeated. Bane: maybe it's the day of my death, neither you nor I know it. Tyrion: I have a bad feeling. Bane is about to answer until Ser Gregor arrives, the audience begins to applaud. Ellaria: are you going to fight that? Bane: no, I'm going to kill that. Ellaria: He is the greatest man I have ever seen. Oberyn: He is also a big man. Bane: For You. Master Pycelle begins to stutter and say idiocy as usual, until Lord Tywin makes the horns sound. The Mountain raises his 6-foot sword, while Oberyn gives Bane a sword, Bane handles the sword quite quickly and skillfully, the public begins to applaud while others (especially Tywin and Cercei) see him strangely for his dress and mask. Fight: (https://youtu.be/RG8YTAoRWEQ Deliverance | God Of War Theme) Bane: you don't know who I am? Nobody cares who I was until I put on the mask! Ser Gregor: a dead man. The Mountain tries to cut Bane with his sword but the mercenary manages to block his attack using the sword and his leather bracelet on his left arm as a support. the audience is impressed and he pushes Ser Gregor. Bane: I thought you would be bigger. the mountain kicks him, but Bane rises from the ground as if nothing, Bane takes his sword trying to hit him with this, both begin to hit their weapons, Gregor hits with more anger, but Bane is faster, Bane hits the part top of the weapon and take the opportunity to hit The Mountain in the face, causing it to lose its Helm. The audience is impressed and Bane hits his abdomen, and causes him to lose his balance, Bane tries to stab him, but The Mountain rises. Bane: you fight like a young man, without initiative or intelligence. Bane proceeds to hit his face several times and pulls him away with a kick in the chest. Tyrion smiles a little, Bane begins to attack the Mountain's armor with his sword, makes several holes and tears, The Mountain manages to lift its stalk and blocks the attack that was directed at the head, and makes Bane retrieve after punch him in the face. The mountain rises and tries to hit Bane, but he manages to stop him and hits his ribs, making them sound in the process, the audience is surprised, Lord Tywin is still the same stoic, but he has a look of interest in the masked man. Bane continues to hit him doing serious damage to his armor in the process, but the mountain grabs his hand and throws him aside, and raises his sword, Ser Gregor runs to the mercenary, but Bane gets up and blocks his attacks, both begin to crash their swords by creating a metallic sound and several sparks, they have a quite similar force, Bane is faster and more skilled, but Gregor is more aggressive. Bane manages to disarm Gregor, punches him in the face and kicks him in the chest. Gregor is tired on the ground, Bane instead of stabbing him: he cuts off one of the parts of his armor causing it to fall from his chest, Bane throws his sword to the side, and almost everyone around is surprised. Bane: you are not skilled with a sword, let's see what you can do without it. Gregor: The Armor is for the weak. and The knight gets up, Gregor tries to hit Bane, but he blocks his attack with one arm and hits his face, Bane gives him several blows to the ribs and in the face making him bleed and scream in pain, Gregor tries to hit him with his Arm, but Bane grabs it and breaks it, Gregor seizes the moment and throws it to the ground, begins to strangle Bane, Tyrion and Tywin are surprised, Cercei smiles, until Bane takes the fingers of the mountain and breaks them. Gregor: ahhhhh. Bane kicks him in the chest and takes it off him. He is a little tired and says: Bane: now you have my permission to die. He lifts Gregor's large Herculian body and breaks his back. KO! The entire audience is shocked and surprised, Bane takes his sword and stabs Gregor in the chest. Bane proceeds to walk towards Tyrion and says: "I am a man of my word." They begin to chat until Tywin calls them both, forgives Tyrion and declares him innocent, but he also decides to hire Bane as his new warrior, serving as the replacement for Ser Gregor and a right hand due to his intellect. Conclusion: Boomstick: shit, this was a battle of brute force, an immovable object and an unstoppable force Wiz: Gregor could have a better armament, be bigger, more aggressive and possess good armor, but Bane surpassed it in the other categories. Boomstick: it was faster, more skilled, smarter, stronger and even stronger. Wiz: Gregor's greatest feats are to lift a man using his sword, decapitate a horse and exploit Oberyn's skull. Boomstick: but Bane replied the first thing by lifting Bruce in his Batman suit with only one hand and the moment where he breaks the concrete pillar already makes him physically stronger, his blows could hurt Gregoe even in his armor, he could also break him Several ribs and you hurt your brain. Wiz: Bane's blows not only broke the pillar, but also Batman's mask, all his suit is able to withstand bullets and knives without much trouble, is made of Kevlar, it is already superior to the armor of the royal guard and that of Be Gregor. Boomstick: Bane was more skilled, received the same training as Batman, defeated 3 trained guards in a matter of seconds without receiving any shot, defeating a CIA agent with one hand, etc. while Gregor only depended on his size and Brute strength, he could have a Westerosi knight training, the latter are inspired by the French and Saxon knights of the middle ages, but Bane upon receiving league training; He was basically a trained ninja, the men in the league are expert assassins in the art of stealth and fencing, Bane was at a higher level than Ra's and the ninjas of this were defeated by a young Batman, clearly a ninja in the league is far superior to any gentleman of Westeros, his training is even superior to that of faceless men. Wiz: in resistance: Bane was completely immune to pain thanks to his mask. while Gregor could be hurt, he got quite angry when Ser Loras threw him off the horse and could be hurt by other gentlemen who were skilled enough. Boomstick: Now let's compare the battles against the "hero." Bane defeated and humiliated Batman in his first fight, was stronger, faster and more skilled, I overcome it in all aspects and ended up defeating it, while Gregor was humiliated by Oberyn, since the latter was much faster and more skilled. , but it would have been for his desire to make him confess he would have killed him from the beginning. Batman is really superior to Oberyn in strength and training, even in his second confrontation Bane was on par with him, Gregor only killed him due to Oberyn's arrogance. Wiz: this was an incredible battle full of tension, it was a clash between two forces of nature. Boomstick: but the result was clear. Wiz: the winner is Bane. 4789180-7458078582-maxre.jpg Next-Time Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Warner Bros. Characters